Timeline of all stories
This page is to present a list of all the stories/events set within the 'universe' created by Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, Br1ck Animat0r and Awesomeknight1234 in chronological order. Canon 1300's *Prologue *A Stranger Arrives *Defence of Aldendan *The Metal Beasts in Talonjay *An unforgettable trip through the vortex *Search for the Doctor, rescue a boy *Crash Landing *Clone's Return to Morcia *Finding the Golden Knight *Elf Knight *The Alchemist and the Dark Lord *Elven Hospitality *Third Battle of Morcia *The Skirmish on the Ankoria Pass *William's Funeral *Helpful Hogar *The Meeting of the Wizard *Defending Orkosan *The Battle of the Badlands *Legacy of Orlan *The Grand Tournament *Farewell Morcia 2000's *Clone's Detour *The Search (Unfinished and now lost Doctor Who story) *Clone's First Trip in the TARDIS (Unfinished) *Jake and Laura's first story (Unfinished) *The Survivors *The Doctor, Jake and Laura return to school to see Tim. Subsequently, the school is burned down by a demon, and Tim leaves with them in the TARDIS. Sarah and Dylan are left to believe Tim died in the fire. *The Daleks Invasion of Morcia (Unfinished) *Regeneration story (Unfinshed) Unspecified future *Clone's creation/origin story (To be expanded to a full story) *CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 are created on the planet Kamino during the Clone Wars. *CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 train as part of their induction into the grand army of the Republic. *CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 are kidnapped while the ship they're on-board is attacked by battle droids, CT-7.5149.5 is branded with a star over his right eye, and subsequently rescued by General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka. *Gunner with a gift *Clone's First Trip in the TARDIS (Unfinished) *Clone leaves the Doctor and returns to Tri-Star and the Republic. *Clairge Jogx, a fierce young bounty hunter, agrees to have her DNA used to create a batch of female Clones. *The Female Clone is created as part of a batch of female Clones created using the DNA of Clairge Jogx. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and Tri-Star flee the Republic but are ambushed on the first planet they arrive on, and Tri-Star is killed. *Gunner's Destiny *Clairge Jogx decides to stop the use of her DNA to create female Clones and has the Clones executed. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi builds himself a Droid which assists him in rescuing a Female Clone. *Gunner to the Rescue! *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi returns to Sentai Mountain for Hikaru. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi vs. Hikaru *A few years of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi adventuring with the Female Clone, Hikaru and his Droid. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi rescues an abandoned Clone who had acquired the nickname of 'The worst Clone ever'. *Brute decides to leave the Republic and seek out Battle Droids by himself, after being told his method of taking them out was too brutish. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi is captured by Battle Droids and is imprisoned along with Brute, who helps him escape. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron encounter and spark up a fierce hatred and disgust for a Clone who considers himself not only able in the ways of the force but also the dark side. *For years Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron fight to stop the Sith Clone, until he eventually reforms and becomes a valued member of the squadron. *The Senkust Squad of Clones embark on a mission to Tatooine, to locate a droid base but are attacked by Tusken Raiders, with Snipe being the only survivor. *Snipe spends the subsequent months surviving in the harsh dessert. *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron meet 'Snipe' on a trip to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. *A Child is born to Maxible and an unknown woman. *Battle for the Child (Unfinished) *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron raise the Child as a Padawan to Clone, after discovering his force sensitivity. *Encounter with Thor *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi vs. Storm Gunner Commander Sith (Unfinished) *An unforgettable trip through the vortex *Where Clone Gunner Commander Jedi went during the third battle of Morcia *Clone's return! *Clone's funeral *Storm Gunner Commander Sith's Ambush *Clone's room (Unfinished) *Clones *Search for the Doctor, rescue a boy *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi *Order 66 *End of the Squad *The Death of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi *Aftermath Non-Canon/Alternate timeline #A Stranger Arrives #The Visitor From Above #Talonjay and the Metal Beasts #Ship Break in #Elf Knight #The Battle of the Badlands #The Final Battle If counted as part of the main timeline, these would be set after The Third Battle of Morcia, with King William dead and Celest having inherited the throne of Morcia. Although stories set after these, featuring the survivors of the Dalek occupation of Morcia, make the story canon, just set in an alternate timeline. *The Daleks Invasion of Morcia Prequel *Shaving Knight *The Daleks Invasion of Morcia *Hedge Guy *Star Wars Episode 7: Irnakk vs. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Hard to place *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi vs. Ninjago *Clone and the Doctor fighting in the Time War. *Surprise of the Daleks… *Clone's first meeting with the one named Hikaru (Unfinished) *Return of the Golden Knight (Unfinished) *The Final Battle *Everything Changes *Crazed Penguin (unfinished) *Deadly Downloads (Unfinished) Category:Doctor Who (Stories) Category:Doctor Who (Animations) Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone and his Squadron Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight